


In Your Atmosphere

by Kellyjelly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Encounter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, First Date Interrupted, Flirting, Fluff, Gifts, Halloween Kink, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Shower Sex, Sweet, Violence, Weddings, Wrestling, escaping, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Daryl has seen this girl for a long time and finally he gets to know her a tiny bit. They plan to have a cute date when shit hits the fan and the world undergoes a zombie apocalypse and their date was never to be. They both go different ways but after months of surviving, they find each other again.





	In Your Atmosphere

Numbers numbers numbers and yes numbers. Lucy was in her cubicle punching numbers in her calculator and writing down the results. Being an accountant wasn’t the most awesome job in the world but it did provide personal space, solidarity, and good pay. She has been working at the Ernest & Young company for three years. Her goal was to move up in her rank but it seemed quite difficult since many of her other colleagues had more experience than her. It made her feel sad but she continued working hard and stressing over the never-ending calculations that arrived at her desk. With her index finger she pushed back her glasses and looked up at the clock. Tuesday, we come out early. Lucy sat back and as if she was a psychic, she looked at the door in front of her and her boss came out. 

“Alright everyone it’s three already. Since it’s Tuesday you can leave early. Thank you for the hard work and I’ll see everyone tomorrow.” 

Lucy began to pack her things and as if she could read minds again, she waited for her boss to call her name. 

“Lucy.” 

Bingo. Lucy got up from her comfortable chair and entered her boss’ office. 

“Yes Mr. Robinson?” 

“Please sit down.” He signaled Lucy to the chair. “Ms. Adams, I’m honestly very impressed by the work you have been completing these past few months. I’m considering to promote you to a higher position in this company.” 

Lucy couldn’t contain her happiness but she remained calm. “Really? Well Mr. Robinson it’s a great opportunity being offered.” 

“I’m not offering it. Lucy, I want you to move every single belonging on your desk and go to the sixth floor. You will no longer be working on the fifth floor. I’m very proud of you Lucy but start moving everything tomorrow alright.” He stood up and shook Lucy’s hand. “Congratulations Ms. Adams.” 

Lucy happily shook his hand. “Thank you so much sir. I shall see you tomorrow.” Lucy left the office and quickly grabbed her bag, and headed towards the elevator. The elevator door opened and Lucy immediately jumped in. She pressed the button to the main lobby and as the door closed, she threw her bag on the floor and screamed happily. She did a mini dance and high fived the metal door harshly, which caused an “ow” sound to escape her lips. The door was about to open so Lucy composed herself and tried to look as normal as possible. She exited the elevator and began walking home. It was pretty windy and her long wavy coffee brown hair with gold highlights was freely flying in the air. Lucy adjusted her glasses and continued walking. She always took the same route home and like clockwork she would walk by a motorcycle shop. Lucy always desired a motorcycle and now that she was promoted, she could definitely afford one. She had her eyes set on a specific motorcycle, an olive gold all new Milwaukee Eight engine bike. Lucy wanted this particular motorcycle not only because it’s a Harley Davidson motorcycle but when she was young her dad would teach her how to fix and ride motorcycles. Her eyes were scanning the motorcycles on display but she instantly spotted her coveted bike. She made her way towards it and placed her hands on the engine, wheels, seat, and everything it has to offer. She tried to bend down but her navy blue high waisted pencil skirt was preventing her to do so. Lucy got a bit annoyed but she tried her best to bend down and not rip her skirt. 

Daryl was in the back finding a part for a bike he was fixing when he heard a hissing sound in the front. Daryl tried to clean his hands as best as possible but oil was a bit hard to remove. He emerged from the back and was faced with a nice round butt bent over and he couldn’t help but admire the view. He cleared his throat and spoke, “Excuse me miss you need help?” 

Lucy rapidly stood up and faced the young worker. She recognized him very well. Every day she would pass by and see this young stud, and she found him quite attractive. Now that she had him in front of her, she realized how cute he was. She liked his short straight dark brown hair and his blue eyes. Her eyes dropped to his exposed arms and saw the definition in his muscles. She was surprised that he was tall, maybe 5’10. “Um, I was just looking at this bike.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s a cool bike. Hot color.” Daryl smiled. “I see you every day, when you walk by. I’m guessin from the way you dress, you must work in business.” 

Lucy laughed. “I’m an accountant.” 

“Oh, that sounds…” 

“Boring.” Lucy finished for Daryl. 

Daryl couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah that’s the word I was looking for but don’t get me wrong, accountants are important I guess.” He extended his right hand. “I’m Daryl. Daryl Dixton.” 

Lucy took his greasy hand, “Lucy Adams.” 

As Lucy leaned forward, Daryl had the chance to see her breasts pop up a bit through her white v neck blouse. “Lucy, like Lucy Ricardo from I Love Lucy.” 

“Yes, I get that a lot.” Lucy smiled. 

Daryl came closer to Lucy. “It’s a pretty name, if you don’t mind me saying so.” 

“Thank you.” 

“So, what’s a girl like you doing in a shop like this. I don’t want to sound like a dick but you don’t look like the kind to ride a motorcycle.” 

Lucy pushed back her glasses again. “Yeah, I know I don’t look it but trust me I can ride this baby. I’ve been wanting one my whole life but never had the balls to buy one until now.” 

“Why now?” 

Lucy smiled widely. “Well because I just got promoted and that means I’ll earn more money.” 

Daryl made an excited face. “Oh dam, good for you. Well it’s only fair to tell you that this piece of artwork is $21,000 smacks.” 

Lucy made a shocked face. “What?” 

Daryl nodded. “Yup, it’s hot but she costs a lot of money.” 

“Fuck, are you serious?” Lucy made a sad look. “Well that means I must wait a bit more.” 

“I know, I mean I would give it to you for less but the manager here would kill me if I did that.” 

Lucy shrugged. “That’s okay. I’ll be back someday to hand you the money up front. I guess I’ll go home and whine about the price. Thanks Daryl for assisting me.” 

Daryl didn’t want Lucy to leave so quickly. He’s been seeing her for ages and he found her hot, especially with her glasses. “Hey now wait. There’s no need to leave so quickly, do you want to walk around the shop? I’ll give you a free tour.” 

Lucy giggled. “Won’t your manager kick your ass?” 

Daryl winked at her. “Nah he won’t know cause he ain’t here today. Come on.” 

Lucy followed Daryl and went to the back with him. She entered a room where it was full of bike parts. It was honestly the coolest thing she had ever seen. “Woah. Now this is seriously awesome.” 

“Here let me take your bag.” Daryl placed her bag in a locker close by. “So, you got a boyfriend?” Daryl asked randomly. 

Lucy shot him a confused look. “No, I don’t. Why you trying to set me up with someone already?” She asked teasingly. 

“Just curious.” 

Lucy loved how Daryl’s voice was so deep and husky. It made her a bit nervous yet aroused. “So how about you? Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Daryl purposefully took off his tight black tank top and began working on a bike. “Nope. I’m single.” 

Lucy was shocked at the shortage of clothes he had on. His body was fit, he wasn’t super buff but he had strong muscles. She noticed a tattoo on the right side of his chest and became shy as Daryl caught her staring at him and his body. 

“What’s wrong? You gettin nervous that I’m shirtless.” Daryl remarked. 

“No um I just find your body really nice. I mean it’s hot. I mean you are a fit guy and its attractive. Um shit.” Lucy kept stuttering and making a fool of herself. 

Daryl chuckled and made his way towards her. “Don’t be nervous. I’m just a shirtless guy working on a bike and keeping you company.” 

Lucy looked deep into his eyes. She felt as if she could tell him anything and wanted to see him more. 

“Are you that blind?” 

Lucy came back to reality. “What?” 

Daryl touched her glasses. “These things, can you see without ‘em?” 

Lucy shifted nervously as she noticed how close Daryl was to her. “Nope. I’m as blind as a bat.” 

“Let me see.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Take off your glasses.” 

Lucy shook her head. “I can’t do that. I look pretty different and I won’t be able to see anything.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right here. I just want to see if you are that blind.” 

“Okay.” She slowly took off her glasses and prepared to see the blurry world she grew up with. She squinted her eyes and tried to find Daryl through the hazy view. 

Daryl was astonished at how much hotter she looked without her glasses. He took a moment to observe her features. Her eyes were big and brown and her skin was a warm beige color that gave Daryl an autumn feeling. Her hair looked so soft, he wanted to run his rough hands through her silky hair. Then he noticed her lips, they were plump and full, they looked delicious, and he wanted to place his lips on hers, but held back his desires. Man did he have a huge crush on her. 

“Daryl?” Lucy asked worriedly. 

“Yeah I’m here.” Daryl lifted two fingers close to her face. “How many fingers am I holding?” 

“Really Daryl?” Lucy asked shyly. 

“Seriously, how many fingers am I holding?” 

Lucy squinted her eyes and tried to make out something but she couldn’t see anything. “Um… five?” 

Daryl didn’t mean to laugh but he did. “I’m holding two woman. Wow you really are blind, aren’t you?” 

“I told you.” She tried to throw a light punch but missed. “Where are you? Don’t tell me you left me here in the middle of a room with expensive parts that are arranged perfectly because I can knock them down.” 

Daryl decided to tease her a bit. “Well I guess I’ll leave and let me know how you make it out.” He took her glasses and started making noises so she can think he’s leaving. 

“No please Daryl. Give me my glasses. I can’t see for shit.” Lucy tried to take baby steps and prevented to knock down anything but she felt scared. She extended her hands out and felt anything that can keep her stable. “Daryl I’m not playing. Give me my glasses please, I can’t see anything. Daryl?” 

Daryl stayed quiet and stared at her. Lucy called out his name one more time and Daryl didn’t respond. Daryl wanted to keep up with the game but then he noticed that she was starting to get sad. He was going to speak when she whispered something. 

“This always happen to me. Guys always love bugging me just because I have glasses. This is exactly what happened in middle school, those asshole guys took my glasses and they left me in the field. I couldn’t see and I fell and hurt my knee.” Lucy started sniffling. She hated being bullied, she always grew up being bullied because of her glasses, but as she grew up she learned how to love her glasses. Now that Daryl took her glasses away, she felt like the little girl who was called four eyes and was made fun of. “I want my glasses back.” Lucy cried in her hands. 

Daryl looked at her a felt like a huge jerk. “Hey Lucy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you or make fun of you.” He placed her glasses in her hand and tried to hug her. 

Lucy wiped her tears and put her glasses on. Her vision became clear and she saw Daryl in front of her. She was hurt and she didn’t want to know anything about him. “Thanks for giving me my glasses.” Lucy made her way towards the locker and grabbed her stuff. Lucy walked out of the room and didn’t look back. Daryl tried to stop her but she kept slipping from his grasp. 

“Please Lucy I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to feel bullied, I just thought we would have fun.” Daryl grabbed her wrist and made her face him. 

Lucy looked into his eyes and tried to hold back her tears. “Look I’m sorry but I was bullied when I was young and I hate giving my glasses to others because usually they run away with them, and I’m left with nothing but a blurry vision.” Lucy looked down and avoided eye contact with Daryl. 

Daryl lifted her chin. “Let me make it up to you. Let me take your glasses again.” 

Lucy tried to escape his grip. “No.” 

“Please trust me. I won’t leave you. When I take your glasses, I’ll let you go and you’ll feel me right here. I ain’t goin anywhere.” Daryl pleaded. 

Lucy looked at him and had no trust in him. How was she supposed to know that Daryl wouldn’t trick her again? “You promise you won’t prank me or anything like that?” 

“I promise. Trust me.” 

Lucy had no choice but to trust him. Maybe she needed this so that her fear would go away. She relaxed in his grip and let Daryl take off her glasses. Daryl gently removed her glasses, folded them, and placed them in his jeans. Lucy had her eyes closed and her breathing was rapid. 

“Okay I’ll let you go. I’ll be right here.” Daryl tenderly released her and stood where he said he would be. He looked down and forgot that he was shirtless. He wanted to rush back and get his shirt but too late for that. He wasn’t going to back out on his promise. 

Lucy indolently opened her eyes. She was greeted once again by blurriness. How she wished that she had perfect vision. “Daryl?” She asked. 

“I’m right here.” 

Lucy extended her hands and felt Daryl’s smooth and sweaty chest. 

“See, I told you. I’m here.” 

Lucy smiled and lost herself in feeling of touching Daryl. “Do you mind if I feel you?” 

Daryl was surprised by the question. “Um… sure.” As he felt Lucy’s hands go up to his neck, he felt timid. He never really had a girl touch him this way. Sure, he’s fucked a lot of chicks and had them feel his chest but not like this. This felt innocent and intimate. 

“You’re sure? I don’t want to freak you out.” Lucy asked as she stopped at his neck. 

“No please. Go ahead.” Somewhere inside, Daryl didn’t want her to stop. 

Lucy traced her fingers along his collarbone and down to his chest. She felt the light hairs covering his skin. She moved her hands down and felt his ribs and his flat tummy. Lucy loved how Daryl felt and without her glasses, it made things more inquisitive. Then her hands made their way to Daryl’s face. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, she felt the mildness of each strand. Since she couldn’t see a dam thing, she had no idea how close she was to Daryl. Yet Daryl just stared at her beautiful face and felt himself in a trance each time Lucy came closer to his lips. Lucy brought her hands to his eyes, nose, cheeks, and lastly his lips. Her fingers ghosted over his smooth and fleshy lips. She tried her best to connect with his eyes but failed. Daryl leaned in to kiss her but she felt the sudden heat closing in on her and she backed away. 

Daryl handed Lucy her glasses. “Here you go.” 

Lucy unfolded her glasses and placed them on. She stared at Daryl and glanced at his bare chest. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

Lucy felt so shy, her crush for this guy was insane. “Well I should get going. Thanks for not being an asshole.” 

Daryl snorted. “You’re welcome.” 

Lucy made her out of the front door and she wanted to look back but no. She began to walk away from the shop when she heard Daryl calling after her. 

“Lucy! Lucy! Lucy, I know this may sound weird and I may not know you or you may not know me well enough. But do you wanna go on a date with me?” 

Lucy was aghast. “Um… why? I mean there are many girls out there. Why would you want to go on a date with me?” 

Daryl took her hands in his. “First of all, I’ve seen you pass by here for a long time and I always found you pretty. Second of all you just touched me in a nonsexual way. And lastly because I like you and I want to see you more.” 

Lucy was smiling uncontrollably. “Okay sure.” 

Daryl wasn’t expecting her to say yes but shit she did. “Alright awesome um…” He forgot how to speak. “Um um um how about tonight? Say 9 or 9:30 pm?” 

“Yeah I’m free tonight. And 9:30 sounds perfect.” 

“Great so I’ll pick you up or?” Daryl was so nervous he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Do you want my number? I mean you don’t have to pick me up but if you want to, you can.” Lucy explained as she tried to contain her happiness. 

“Oh, please I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll pick you up and yeah, I really want your number. I don’t mean it in a creepy way.” Daryl laughed nervously. 

“I know what you mean, don’t worry.” They both exchanged numbers and then departed ways. 

Lucy was so excited that she had a date with this foxy hotshot and Daryl couldn’t wait to spend more time with her and possibly steal a kiss or two. 

  
  


##### 4 Hours Later

  
  
Lucy was getting ready and she was thinking about what she should wear. A dress? T shirt and jeans? Blouse and a skirt? She had no idea. She kept ruffling through her closet until she found the perfect outfit. She chose to wear her lush floral print and lace trim slip dress with her velvet ankle strap sandals. Lucy changed into her outfit and totally did not notice that in this specific dress, her boobs were more prominent. Since she was a chesty girl and she couldn’t care less. Lucy loved her boobs and she was sure that Daryl wouldn’t mind grabbing more meat than expected. She rushed to her bathroom and fixed up her long hair. She decided to make a small low bun with vintage curls. Then she proceeded to do her eyelashes and a bit of lipstick, she wasn’t really a big fan of makeup. After a couple of minutes, she was ready and it was barely 9. 

“Dam I have thirty minutes. Welp, might as well watch some tv.” She sat on her couch and flipped through the channels to find something interesting. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Daryl was stepping out of the shower and acquired his outfit. He decided to go with a pair of jeans and a black shirt along with his hunter green jacket. For shoes, he’ll take his wood patterned boots. He started to get dressed and kept looking at the clock, he still had time. 

“Well looky here. Where you goin little brother?” Merle asked curiously. 

“I’m going out. I think that’s all you gotta know.” 

“You goin fuck some pussy huh. Does she have a friend or a sister?” 

Daryl gave Merle an annoyed look. “No, she don’t. And I ain’t fucking any pussy alright. She’s different.” 

Merle snorted. “All bitches are the same. You should know that by now little brother.” 

Daryl got mad and locked himself in his room to finish up. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:10. “God dammit. Okay I need to kill time for twenty minutes.” Daryl sat on the edge of his bed and fidgeted with his phone for the rest of the time. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Lucy was still flipping through channels and she saw that it was barely 9:20. “Yay ten more minutes.” She passed through the channels again and saw something happening on the news. She went back and saw the catastrophe happening. There were live images of people turning into… zombies. There were dead people eating the flesh of humans that were alive. 

“We ask all home residents to evacuate their homes immediately. Please refrain from having these creatures bite you. If they do you will turn into the living dead. Broadcasting this message worldwide. Grab anything that is worth of importance and head away from the city. Keep your loved ones safe and away from harm. Escape now. Oh my god, we will return to the studio because we are being overrunned by these biting creatures. Help us!! Oh, fuck my camera man is bitten. Shit... Help me!!!”

The footage showed the reporter lady being bitten in the neck as she fell on the floor bleeding. A huge crowd of these dead eaters piled on top of her as they ripped her flesh apart and her intestines were flying everywhere. Lucy couldn’t believe what she was seeing, it took forever to go back into the studio. The two anchors were disgusted and vomiting as the image came through. Lucy was freaking the fuck out until she heard screams outside her apartment. She ran to the window to find people running away from something. She looked to her left and she saw a sea of infected people coming. 

“Oh shit.” Lucy grabbed her phone and tried to find anything that is worth saving. She grabbed a duffle bag and started to shove clothes, food, water, shoes and her car keys. Having everything ready, she ran to her bedroom and pulled out her gun along with ammo. She opened her door and found everyone running towards the elevator. “Fuck that.” 

Lucy pushed through everyone and made her way to the stairs. There was no one to slow her down so she quickly made her way down. She tried to open the door but it seemed to not budge. She kept pushing but no luck. “Fuck!!!!” She started kicking the door and the stupid thing wouldn’t open. Until she realized that the door is always locked. “Really!?” She looked for her keys in the duffle bag and found them. She pressed the key inside and managed to open the fucking door. Lucy was outside and was overwhelmed by the view. People were scared out of their minds, running everywhere. She looked around and saw the huge group of the living dead getting closer. She quickly tried to spot her car and she did. So, she ran as fast as she could and she tried to open her car door but her hands were trembling so much that it took an eternity to open the freaking door. Till finally she did and she tossed her duffle bag in the back. She turned on the radio to try and distract her but she was so scared for her life that the keys fell out of her hand. She bent down and tried to grab the keys but the stupid thing kept getting further and further away from her. Lucy stretched her hand out more and finally got her keys. She sat back up when one of the dead eaters slammed his hand against her window. Lucy screamed her lungs out and turned on the engine and pressed the gas pedal. The streets were covered with people screaming and she tried to not hurt anyone but she was fucking losing it. She kept driving full speed and looked back in her rearview mirror as she fixed her glasses. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Lucy wasn’t paying attention and she crashed into a street pole. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Merle was pounding on Daryl’s door. “The fuck do you want Merle!” 

“Get your skinny ass out here we are being fucking attacked by zombies.” 

Daryl got up and opened the door, and he saw Merle packing everything they had. “Merle what are you doing?” 

“Look out that window.” Merle pointed. 

Daryl went to the window and saw dead people biting and eating those who are alive, and he saw many turning. “What the fuck is that?!” 

“I don’t fucking know, some sort of sickness spreading but we gotta get the hell out of here. Here this is your bag. Come on, let’s go go go.” Merle shoved Daryl out the door and they went downstairs. 

They made it to the parking lot and threw their shit in the car. Daryl heard the groans and he turned around to see a mass of dead eaters making their way in the parking lot. “Shit! Merle get the fuck in.” 

“Wait I forgot my drugs. God dammit boy why didn’t you grab ‘em for me.” Merle started to head back up their apartment. 

Daryl shut the car door and ran after Merle. “What are you doing? Fuck the drugs, we need to get the fuck out of here. These shits will eat us.” 

“I ain’t goin nowhere without my drugs.” Merle shoved Daryl aside and continued going towards the dead eaters. 

Daryl ran and stood in front of Merle. “You are stupid as shit. Drugs ain’t gonna help you right now.” 

Merle and Daryl kept arguing until Merle caught a glimpse of one of those dead fuckers getting close to Daryl and almost biting him. Merle grabbed Daryl and threw him on the floor as the same dead fuck took a big bite of Merle’s arm. 

“No!!!!!” Daryl tried to help but Merle took out his gun and pointed it at Daryl. 

More of the eaters were stumbling on top of Merle and biting into his flesh. 

“Run you idiot. Save your fucking self. Run you shit.” Merle said as he ordered Daryl to leave. 

Daryl didn’t want to leave his brother to die like this but fuck it. He lunged forward to save Merle but Merle shot a bullet towards his way. “Little brother s-stop you can’t save me. I’ll turn anyways just go you son of a bitch!” 

Daryl had no choice but to run towards his car and bring the engine to life. He backed up his car, running over a few dead ones and scurried out of there. He looked back and saw his brother being torn to pieces. He couldn’t help but let the tears fall down his cheek, he kept driving until he was away from it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this fic for Daryl Dixton. I love that man so much and he deserves a lady who can deal with his shit. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and leave comments or kudos. Thanks.


End file.
